zukos princess
by zutara crazy123
Summary: zuko gave up on capturing the avatar and now wants his water bending companion katara. what will happen will she eventually fall for zuko or will she hate him forever
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my second fan fiction so far but don't worry I still will update my other oc one I just wanted to give you some zutara. Also I would like some reviews for my other fanifction zukos new girl crush so I can change it to your liking anyway this is my first zutara story.**

**Also zuko has given up on capturing the avatar and now just wants katara because he is madly in love with her.**

**In this fanfiction they will be going to some unknown island that no one has found yet but people still live on and on that island it I kinda like a modern au life like the clothes and that so don't get confused and if you do you can just message me.**

**Disclaimer I do not own avatar last air bender but I do own this story**

Zuko princess

Chapter one prologue

Zuko pov

I have given up on catching the avatar even if it means I can't return home and gain my father's love again its ok because first of all if my dad really loved me he wouldn't have scarred and banished me, second of all its almost impossible to catch the kid because he can fly around and he has that huge fluffy flying bison I believe. The only thing I want is katara the avatars companion and water bending teacher. Ever since I met her in the North Pole when I had that ridiculous hair cut I knew she had to be mine and mine only. I know what you are thinking if it was ridiculous why did you have it, I had it because it was the mark of the banished prince so that's why I had to wear it but don't worry now my hair has grown out. **(like when he joins the gang) **anyway back to the subject I wont stop until I have katara… my katara and I will search the ends of the earth until I find her. Im am a prince and she is my princess.

Katara…I love you.

Kataras pov

It's been a lot easier to travel lately because prince zuko hasn't been chasing us, but I have to say I do kinda miss it… WAIT what am I saying I don't miss prince zuko, I mean why would I he's been trying to capture aang and wants to destroy the last chances of peace.

"hey katara, you alright" sokka said

"yeah im fine just thinking" I replied

"about what?" he questioned

"oh you know like its really easier to travel around lately because prince zukos not on our trail also we have a fire bending teacher for aang"

"oh I know right" he said and went right back to fighting with momo

Yeah we got a new fire bending teacher for aang his name is atuzo he is the same age as sokka 17 and we met him in a small village off the coast of omashu called ban-shi (**pronounced ban and sh hi)**

Anyway he was an earth kingdom refugee and was ashamed of being fire nation so he disguised himself as an earth kingdom citizen until we came along and offered him the job of being aangs fire bending teacher and obviously he happily agreed. But I think he has a crush on me, which I find really cute, because I always catch him staring at me, he always compliments me and helps me out also he always tries to impress me.

"guys we've landed, come on sokka lets collect some food katara and atuzo you can start the fire"

"ok bye guys" atuzo said

So atuzo and I found some fire wood and made a fire. Then a couple minutes later aang and sokka come back with some nuts and berries not much but at least its food. It was about ten when we all went to sleep except me as it was a full moon and water benders rise with the moon so I went out for a walk and found a near by lake and decided to take a swim. I took off my clothes but left my undergarments on just in case one of the boys try to find me. I swam into the middle of the lake and lay on my back relaxed… and oblivious to the golden eyes watching my every move


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys I hope you liked the prologue there is gonna be A LOT of action in this story so I hope you like it anyway…**

**Disclaimer I do not own avatar last air bender **

Chapter 2 captured

Kataras pov

I was laying on my back feeling relaxed in the cool water with my hair out of its usual braid until I heard a rustle from the bushes behind me so I came up from the water.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I said

I was met with silence

"if anyone is there show yourself" I said a bit worried in case someone found us, but again I was met with silence so I laid back again and decided that it was probably and animal.

Zuko pov

Oh my god I really need to be more careful, she almost caught me. I seriously cant take my eyes off her she looks like a goddess and her angelic voice made my heart beat even quicker… oh how I need her. If I want her I need to capture quick before one of her friends come to find her or she decides to leave and go back to sleep. So… I made my move.

Normal pov

Zuko stepped out of his hiding place and said.

"Im right here"

Katara gasped and shot up careful not to go further than her shoulders as her undergarments were practically see through due to the water.

"Prince zuko what do you think you're doing here!" she shouted angrily " I thought you gave up on capturing aang"

"Oh I have… I just came for you" he replied and with that he dove into the water to try to get his beautiful water bender.

Katara gasped and swam as fast as she could to the edge of the water, lifted herself up, quickly slipped on her clothes and ran. Zuko took notice and lifted himself and ran after her. Katara ran as fast as she could, her feet bleeding as she didn't have any shoes on and so the twigs and stones were digging into the soles of her feet. Zuko was gaining on her and so he pumped her legs faster, and faster until she couldn't actually feel herself running. But zuko was still gaining and she knew that she couldn't run any faster so she attacked him and sent a water whip straight at his feet, but zuko easily dodged it and ran faster to catch his beautiful princess. Katara was almost near her camp and tried to run faster, however she tripped on a tree root, fell and banged her head on a stone and blacked out.

Zukos pov

Oh my days she just tripped and banged her head HARD on a stone oh my god I hope shes alright. I sped up and came to her side and put her head in my lap. I checked her pulse and her heart was still beating, PHEW. My hand felt kinda stick so I lifted it back from underneath her head and saw that my whole hand was covered in blood… kataras blood.

"oh shit" I murmured to my self

"katara, katara! Can you hear me" I said as I shook her. Silence. "KATARA, ARE YOU OK CAN YOU HEAR ME!" I said again hoping for a response but there was silence again. A tear slid down my cheek but I didn't notice. I tore a bit of my sleeve off and held it to her wound. I knew I should let her go but I couldn't I mean the girl of my dreams is in my arms and plus what help is she to the avatar I mean he already mastered water bending, and if they keep her she would just take up more space. Anyway I lifted her fragile body and headed out towards the sea where my boat was waiting for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**ok guys I hope you are liking the story so far the chapters have been kind of short don't worry I have took notice of that and I will try to make it longer. Anyway on with the story.**

**(Disclaimer I do not own avatar last air bender)**

Chap 3 oceans wide

Zuko pov

I arrived at the port about ten minutes later with katara in my arms. I saw my ship at bay with a red fire nation flag. You might be wondering why I have a fire nation ship. Well it was one of admiral zhoas and I stole it when he arrived at land to stock up on equipment. Anyway I boarded the ship with my beautiful princess in my arms. I still can't believe that I have her; it's like a dream come true. I just hope when she wakes up that she doesn't start attacking us because I don't was to hurt her. Anyway I placed her comfortably on the bed in my room and went to start the engine of the ship. When I arrived outside on the deck of the ship I couldn't feel anything but happy because I knew whenever I am around katara… my sweet, sweet katara I am complete and I feel like I can do anything, I just hope that one day she can return my feelings. I mean I would do anything and I mean anything for katara to accept me and maybe even love me. Anyway I went to the engine and started the ship, I pulled up the anchor and set west to an unknown island that hasn't been found by any of the four nations, but what I find funny is that loads of people live on that island and wear different clothes, like they wear these trousers which are tight and are blue I don't know what they are but I don't really care. Also the weird thing is that their money system is ridiculous! One bronze piece is about one hundred gold pieces! And I have about five hundred gold pieces that I stole from another of zhoas ship so on that island I must me a millionaire! Anyway, I went to go check on my sleeping beauty and saw that she still was unconscious so I treated her wound and cleared off all the blood and bandaged her head. I had to admit even thought her head was bandaged she still was the pretties girl I've ever seen. It was getting late so I decided to call it a night. I took off my shirt and boots and crawled into bed and snuggled up to the love of my life. (**Aww what a cute night I can imagine it anyway back to the story)**

Katara pov

I woke up to the sun shining through a window… a window? I was about to shoot up and run because I remembered all of last night's events, going to the lake for a swim, finding prince zuko watching me, running away from prince zuko but I clearly didn't remember banging my head on a solid rock as I have a really bad headache.

"Mhhhhmmm" I moaned as I clutched my head

"Shhhhhh its ok" someone said and I opened my eyes to find a very familiar shirtless prince gazing down at me.

"What the hell!" I shouted "don't touch me"

"Don't move you're going to hurt yourself" he answered

"Well it's not like I'm already hurt is it?" I challenged him

He answered with a sigh and looked down. It was an awkward silence for several moments until he looked up at me, and I have to say he looked genuinely sorry.

"I'm sorry" he apologized

"Well sorry's not gonna fix any fucking thing is it!" I said really angry now

"I know you're angry, and you have every right to be, but you just have to understand that I have some feeling towards you that I can't control" he said while looking her in the eye

"It's probably just a teenage crush nothing big, or maybe it's your hormones your still a growing teenage boy!" she said

"It's not a teenage crush and I'm pretty sure have gone through the hormone stage" zuko replied

"As I said it's probably just a tee-

"I LOVE YOU KATARA!" he exclaimed. Once he realized what he said he looked down blushing furiously.

"Erm uhh ummm r u sure?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

Zuko just nodded. I sighed and sat up and held my head in my hands with my elbows resting on my thighs. _**Just one other thing I need to worry about, prince zuko of the fire nation is in love with me.**_

"Wait," I said

"What" he replied?

"How do I know that this isn't fake and that you're only using me for bait to capture Aang?" I said angrily. He looked up at me and I was in his eyes, hurt, anger, longing?

"Why on earth would I do that?" he asked

"Well I don't know maybe you still want Aang and still want to restore your precious 'honour'." I said

" I told you katara, I don't want anything to do with the avatar and I've given up on honour, I know I've done some bad thing that include hurting you and your friends and I'm really sorry, but I would never ever think about lying to someone about love" he stated looking genuinely honest and sorry.

I just sighed and said "well it's a lot to take in since I got kidnapped by my former enemy and he has just confessed his love for me"

He stood up and walked over to sit next to me and said " I know its hard right now but you need to think about what I'm saying and your feelings for me because I don't want to be the bad guy anymore and I certainly don't want to be your enemy" he started stroking my hair softly and I had to admit the petting did feel nice, but I snapped out of it.

"Sorry to say but you will always be my enemy" I said coldly.

And with that he walked out the door.

Aang's pov

I woke up the next morning and climbed out of my tent.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully waiting for a response, but there never was one.

_**Katara is normally up by now **_I thought _**oh well maybe she went to have a swim or went to look for something to eat**_. So I sat down near that died out fire from last night and put some more firewood on it and set it alight. I heard some rustling and saw a boy with black hair, cream skin and brown eyes walk out from his tent and sit next to me.

"Morning Atuzo" I said

"Morning, wait where's katara she's normally awake by now, is she ok, have you seen her, did you hear anything last night maybe she got captured and –

"Jesus Atuto, calm down, no I haven't seen katara she's probably gone for a swim or something and she probably wouldn't of got kidnapped because yesterday was a full moon and water benders are stronger on full moons, so if anyone tried to attack her or our camp they would have gotten their but kicked" I said, proud that katara was his water bending teacher.

"Ok but if she isn't back in twenty minutes I'm going to look for her" atuzo said clearly still worried about katara.

"Man you need to stop worrying about katara, it's like you're in love with her or something!" I said

Atuzo just looked away blushing.

"Ok we'll wait until she gets back, I'm going to go look for some breakfast" atuzo said and set off into the woods.

But what they didn't know was that katara wasn't alright…

Zuko pov

I walked out furiously on to the deck of the ship and put my hands on the railing and looked out towards to the sea. _**Why doesn't she believe me? I mean I know it's hard to love your former enemy but can't she see that I truly love her and I want to be with her?**_ I sighed and walked around the deck, katara still on my mind and also admiring the beautiful view. I stopped at the front of the ship and breathed in the scent of the sea but it only reminded me of katara and her beautiful, bright azure eyes. I heard something of someone clear their throat behind me and so I turned around and saw katara rubbing her arms and looking at my shoes.

Normal pov

While katara was in back in zuko room she was still thinking about what zuko had said to her. About 5 minutes later she decided that it would be best to confront him and maybe persuade him to set her free or maybe to threaten to jump off the ship and into the water. When she finished clearing her mind of her thoughts she began to look around zuko room as she never actually looked at it properly earlier. The room was big not massive but it was still big. There was a big double bed in the middle of the room against the wall with read sheets and a black headboard with the fire nation insignia on it. To the right on the far corner near the entry door there was a door which she was suspecting to lead to the bathroom. On the same wall but on the other corner there was another door. She got curious of what it lead to so she walked through it and found herself in a really big room with red walls and a small table with cushions around it, she presumed that this was where he ate his meals, there then was another door and her curiosity got the better of her again and she entered it and found herself to be in a medium sized office with a large mahogany desk against the wall with random paper and ink brushed scattered against it. She got a bit worried in case zuko would find her looking around his room so she decided to head for the deck and look for zuko.

Kataras pov

I found zuko near the wheel of the ship looking out into the see. _**What should I do, should I just shout at him or maybe push him off the boat?**_ I decided to do none of them and cleared my throat.

He turned around and saw me. _**Wow he looks really handsome with his hair shaggy like that; the sun just gives him this powerful glow that just makes him look really handsome.**_ I quickly realised what I was thinking and looked down before he could notice I was staring at him.

"I thought about what you said" I started, finding the deck floor really interesting "and well, I just wanted to ask… why?" and this time I actually looked him in the eye and saw all his emotions in his eyes.

" I have actually been thinking about that for a while, your beautiful katara, your hair is just so beautiful and different I just want to run my hands through it, your mocha coloured skin is just as soft as a feather, your eyes, oh your eyes, they draw me like a moth to a flame, your just beautiful katara" he said "I know what you're going to say 'but that's just looks, looks don't matter' I know katara looks don't matter, it's also your personality, I mean I've never seen anyone that was willing to give up their life for their friend, you never give up, your always there when people need you, you always think about others before yourself, and your temper it's just like you're a fire bender, katara you're a fighter like me, you never give up on people who need you… and I need you, you and I both know that we are more alike than we think we are." He finished

I knew he wasn't lying because all the way through he was looking me in the eye and not once did he look away. After that speech I didn't know what to say so I just focused myself on the same spot on the floor and let my thoughts wonder to my friends. I clearly was in deep thought as I never noticed him approach me and sweep me up in a comforting hug. I was shocked that he was hugging me so I started to struggle out of his grasp but he was too strong but I still kept trying.

"shhhh katara" he said while stroking my long brown hair. " shhh stop struggling, just try to enjoy this, I don't want to hurt you katara, trust me I really don't, but if you try to escape there will be similar events on what happened yesterday and I think we both know we don't wan that to happen."

I stopped struggling and relaxed into his hug but not too much to make him think im comfortable around him. He let me go several moments later and asked me if I was hungry, I just stayed quiet and he led me back to the cabin and into the dining area.

**Aww what a cute couple, sorry it's taken me long to update, I've had a lot of school stress lately because I just entered high school about 8 months back and the teachers give us this thing called an extended homework project that helps us graduate in year 8. I know what you're thinking graduate… year 8? That's what I thought when my older brother had to do it, but it goes on your school record and helps you toward your collage/university application so yeah. I will try to make my updates more frequent, but I just wanted you to know what's going on. Anyways I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and lastly I would really appreciate it if I get some more reviews also I want to say a HUGE thank you to one of my followers to my other fan fiction called zuko new girl crush called logan1300 he's really been supporting me and I would just like to say THANK YOU LOGAN.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Also I am in the middle of reading a zutara fanifc called the dragon and the siren. The story has been really good so far and I seriously recommend all zutara fans to read it if you haven't. Also I would like some more reviews pleeaassee. Anyway on with the story…**

**Disclaimer I do now own avatar last air bender**

Chapter 4

Normal pov

Zuko led katara back down to his cabin and into the dining room. He settled down on a cushion and instructed for katara to do the same. She was hesitant at first but then sat down choosing the cushion across zuko. Zuko clapped his hands twice and skull faced servants came through and set the table with delicious foods. The spicy aroma of food filled the air and kataras mouth watered at the sight and smell. She just realised that these servants weren't human so she asked zuko a question.

"Are these servants human" she asked curiously

"I'm sure you've noticed but they aren't" he stated while filling his plate with some rice and chicken.

"What are they then?" she asked intrigued at her discovery.

"They are objects animated my magic" he said while taking a bite of chicken

"Magic?" she asked unbelievably

"Yes magic, and eat I didn't bring you down here to just look at the food" he said

She ignored what he said and continued on what she was saying "if you don't mind me asking but where are you taking me and how did you afford all this because the last time I remember you were living with your uncle without a boat, and to think of it where is your uncle?"

"First of all I'm taking you to an island I found while on the boat, how I can afford this is a long story, and my uncle left to do some 'important business'" he said.

"Well I have time" she said as she crossed her arms and smirked at him.

"I can see that, ok after my uncle left me I didn't have a lot of money so I hijacked this ship and sailed to the fire nation-

"But why would you want to go to the fire nation aren't you wanted?" she asked thinking he was nuts.

"let me finish, ok so I disguised myself as a fire nation spirit called the blue spirit, anyway I needed some money so I snuck into the palace-

Katara was about to say something but zuko held his hand up signalling he wasn't finished

- and went into the fire nation safe where we keep all our money, they never changed the code and so I stole about nine bags of gold coins, and in each bag there is about one million gold coins, so yeah this could last me about ten life times, anyway when I was exiting the palace I was never caught but some people saw me with the money and so they started to fight me, there was about three of them and one of me but I still beat them all" he said showing off a little to katara but katara didn't notice so he carried on "but I was also badly beaten and passed out in this alleyway, I woke up one day later and found myself in a thatched house and a women healing me. The woman had special powers and that is how I have my servants and that's how I can afford everything." He finished.

"When did this all happen" she asked

"About one month ago, and please eat there is a lot of food here and I don't want you to starve yourself" he said noticing her empty plate.

"I'm not hungry and you still haven't told me the full story on how you came across this island" she said defiantly.

"That's a lie katara, you and I both know you're starving, and well I was traveling one time with my uncle trying to catch the avatar and we came across this island, so we stopped there and re stocked on supplies, apparently this island has never been found by any of the nations and isn't affected by the war. So I think it's the best place to go, I still know how to get there so its fine" he said.

Katara was just silent and stared at all the food placed in front of her.

"You can't eat food with your eyes katara," he joked trying to lighten the mood. She just sighed and started filling her plate with some rice and chicken (**as you can see I love chicken)** she didn't put a lot in her plate as she didn't want him to feel the satisfactory of seeing her eat also she felt bad knowing that Sokka, aang and azuto hardly have anything to eat when she has mountains of delicious food in front of her.

"You can take more you know, that's not a lot" he said as he looked at her plate and saw that she didn't take a lot of food.

"I'm not a big eater" she lied as she started to eat her food.

They both knew it was a lie but zuko didn't press on, instead he took the chance to study her, he noticed that she ate with a proper grace like a lady should, getting no food on her. He also noticed that she had grown since the last time her saw her. She had gone slightly taller, probably reaching up to his top lip, her face had grown more mature but still had a tiny bit of baby fat he was even happier to point out that her breasts had grown fuller and her curves have almost reached their maximum point. He snapped out of his day dream by katara clearing her throat. Apparently she noticed what he was doing and so he looked down and blushed, embarrassed.

Katara pov

I caught him checking me out. I felt really angry and I just wanted to slap him across the face, but I also felt… flushed? I was thankful that the lighting was low because was probably blushing madly. I could feel his intent gaze on my body, studying me so I cleared my throat to snap him out of his 'thoughts' and gave him the I-know-what-your-doing look. He must've got it because he looked away blushing. I had to admit he looked really cute with that blush on his face, like a school boy caught staring at his crush. I just smiled to myself and finished off my food. Once I was done I put my hands in my lap and waited until he did something. He noticed I finished so he got up and gave me his hand obviously wanting me to take it. I was unsure at first but he shot me a warning glare and so I placed my hand in his and stood up. He led us to his bed and started to take of his shirt. I stared at his chest amazed at his muscles and watched as he turned around and the muscles on his back flexed with his movements. I quickly looked away with a blush on my face before he could notice I was staring at his naked chest. He went into his cupboard and pulled out red satin pants and slipped them on. He approached me with something in his hand and gave it to me. I then realised that it was a red silk short sleeved nightgown.

"Something for you to sleep in" he said while getting into bed.

"I'm perfectly comfortable in this" I stated as I pointed down at my dirty blue kimono.

"Just wear it ok" he said said through his teeth, I could tell he was getting quite angry so I didn't argue with him.

"Fine I'll wear this but I'm not changing in front of you" she said, loathing the thought of changing in front of him.

"There's a bathroom through that door, you can get changed in there" he said as he pointed to the wooden door with a gold handle on it.

I just nodded my head, and walked in to the bathroom. The bathroom was big, not enormous but big. I expected the walls to be red but they weren't, the floor was a beautiful marble white, the bath was also white and it looked like it could hold three people. She then saw the sink; it was a big glass bowl with a silver tap fixed above it._** This boy seriously is living in style**_. I abandoned my thoughts and slipped on the nightgown. I hate to admit but the silk against my skin felt really nice and comfortable. The gown ended in the middle of my thighs and I wasn't very comfortable with its length as it showed off my legs. I walked out of the bathroom with my kimono in hand.

"Where should I put this" I said holding up my worn out kimono

"Oh just leave that by the bathroom door, the servants will pick it up tomorrow morning" he said

I placed it by the door and walked over to the bed. I then realised that we would have to share it but abandoned that thought. I grabbed a red pillow from the bed and placed it on the floor so it would make the floor more comfortable.

"What are you doing?" he asked me as I lay on the floor.

"Going to sleep" I replied.

"The bed is big enough for the both of us" he said as he peered over the edge to look at me.

"I know it is" I stated simply

"You don't trust me" he said with … hurt? In his voice

"I never said I didn't trust you" she said angrily as she glared up at me.

"Then why won't you sleep with me" he asked

"Why won't you let me go" I challenged

To my surprise he was silent for several moments.

"Because I don't want to" he said

"Ugghhhh" I screamed as if someone pierced something through me.

"Just come up here, we're both tired and I really don't want to argue" he said looking at me sincerely

"Fine" I muttered and climber onto the bed

Once I was on the bed I went to the edge and turned my back to him. He noticed what I was doing and wrapped an arm around my waist and dragged me to the middle of the bed, my back against his front. I started to struggle and curse him. But he just kept whispering soothing words into my hair.

"Stoooppp! Leett mee goo" I complained as I struggled against his hold

"shhhh, shhh, its ok, stop struggling, calm down" he whispered as he stroked my hand.

For the first time I was kidnapped I broke out in tears. He noticed and turned me around, he cupped my face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe the tears away.

"shhh, katara calm down, its ok, im not going to hurt you" he said to me as he looked into my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: a/n

Hey guys I know you have been waiting a REALLY long time for me to update but it's been hard as my laptop broke down and I had to buy a new one. Also the usb I use to store all my fanfics on was lost and I just found it the other day. I know you guys are upset that this isn't an update but I promise you that there will be an update within the next few weeks. Also I would like to mention that I am really happy as loads of people are following this story, as for the other one, people who are reading it may know that I have put it on hold. This is because im doing this story AND I found out that this boy in my school likes me but I didn't take it very well and punched him in the face… well I now go to counseling which takes really long. He still likes me but yeah I'll have to punch him again.

Anyway bye for now

Love zutara crazy123


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you've read my a/n, it explains everything. Anyway the story…**

**(Disclaimer I do not own avatar last air bender)**

Chapter 6: emotional night

Kataras pov

I broke into tears because I couldn't hold all these emotions in any longer, the hurt, the anger, the sadness and even the happiness. Zuko turned me over and began to wipe my tears with his thumbs and started to whisper soothing words to me. I didn't really listen, I was only focusing on all that happened over the past day, and all the feelings, emotions, confessions… it's just too much for me. I remembered all the bad things that he did like try to capture Aang, kill all these innocent people, well maybe he didn't kill them but his crew did so it's technically the same thing. But then I remembered when he said he loved me, the way he looked at me when he confessed to me on the ship's deck… it's just too much!

My head started to hurt so I clutched it and moaned in pain.

"Mmhhhmmm" I moaned as I clutched the back of my head.

"Are you ok?" zuko asked as he looked into my eyes.

I decided to say something a bit cocky so he would know how I felt and what I'm going through.

"I was just kidnapped by my former enemy… wait no my enemy and I don't even know if my friends are ok, they're probably out looking for me worrying if I'm ok, meanwhile I'm here with my ENEMY having mountains of food in front of me, having a comfy bed to sleep in and enough money to last BOTH of us ten life times while they literally have NOTHING! So other than that I'm perfectly fine" I said as I glared into his eyes.

Zuko just stared at me speechless, his mouth hung open trying to find the words for him to say but they didn't come.

"Zuko close your mouth before you start to catch flies" I said as I shut his mouth.

"How about I make a deal with you" he said as he held my hand

"What kind of deal?" I asked as I snatched my hand out of his grasp.

"Since I have a great amount of money… the next stop they make we meet them there and give them some of it, but if we do that, it means you have to stay with me" he said as he snatched my hand back and held it tightly so that I couldn't take it out. I started to try and wiggle (**lol what a funny word…wiggle) **my hand out of his grasp but he just held it tighter so I just stopped struggling.

"Ok, what if I don't agree to this deal?" I asked

"If you don't agree it means that I will set you free, but you will have to live poorly for the rest of your travels and eat rocks and dirt" he said.

I wasn't looking at him but I could sure hear the smirk in his voice because we both knew what option I was going to choose. So I decided to tease him a little…

"Well we have been eating berries and nuts for quite a while now so…." I could tell he was starting to get nervous because of what I just said.

"wait! But don't you think that your just a waste of space, I mean your friend aa- I mean the avatar has already mastered water bending and I presume you're looking for an earth bending teacher for him now, so they technically don't need you, whereas I do" he said, I could tell once again he was smirking because he knew I've never thought of it that way.

Zuko pov

I could tell that my last comment made her think because she just went totally silent. She was about to say something but closed her mouth contemplating on whether she should say it or not.

"Well, I've never actually thought about it from that perspective… but if I'm not there… I guess your right" she finished and lay on her stomach and buried her face into the pillow.

I climbed in top of her and kissed her head then ran my hands down her smooth arms.

"So since we've already left shore, we'll have to meet them at their next stop, so where are they going?" I murmured into her hair

She sighed and said that they were heading south for the other part of the earth kingdom. I put her hairs to one side and started to kiss her neck.

"ok, ill quickly go and change the direction of the ship" I murmured against her neck and got off her.

I saw her nod her head and quickly went outside to change the direction.

Katara's pov

Ha-ha! He doesn't know that Aang already has a fire bending teacher, he still thinks that were looking for an earth bending teacher for him. Ha! Once we find Aang, sokka and atuzo again he'll never know what's hit him._** Guys I'll be back soon don't worry.**_ I felt the ship swerve a bit so I guessed that zuko had changed the direction of the ship so I pretended to be asleep. As soon as zuko came in I quickly shut my eyes and steadied my breathing. I felt the space next to me sink and then zuko pull me against his chest. _**He's really warm… wait!**_ I stopped my thoughts and actually tried to get to sleep which was really hard because zuko was stroking my cheek and I could feel his intent gaze on me.

"ha-ha katara, you think I'm stupid- I thought he knew I was pretending to be asleep so I was about to open my eyes when he finished his sentence – do you really think I don't know about your little fire bending teacher and his little crush on you, well I'm going to make sure he is not going to touch you, my beautiful katara, I love you"

And with that he stopped stroking my check and wrapped his arm around me and fell asleep.

_**Shit! What am I going to do now! I guess ill try and think of a plan tomorrow**_ i once again stopped my thoughts and fell into a dreamless slumber.

(With the gang)

Aang's pov

It's been an hour and katara still hasn't come back so I sent atuzo and sokka after her. They came back with nothing but they said they went to the harbor and asked if anyone docked yesterday. The fishmonger who worker there said that he saw a fire nation ship there last night and saw a young man carrying he thinks a young water tribe girl in his arms. He claimed that he thinks the girl was knocked out but he was a bit too far to be sure.

"Guys do you know what this means" I asked

"Yeah it means that there's another katara in the world" sokka said with his ridiculous imagination.

"No! It means that katara was captured by the fire nation, probably prince zuko as the fishmonger said he was young" atuzo said "I told you Aang, I knew I should have left to look for her earlier."

I sighed and put my head in my hands deciding on what we should do next. I came up with an idea but I'm not sure how the guys would act towards it.

"Guys, I've thought about it and I think that we should carry on with our journey to the southern part of the earth kingdom" I said

"What! No! We've got to look for katara she's probably in grave danger right now" atuzo said angrily.

"atuzo, I'm sorry to say, but I have to agree with Aang on this one, I mean it would just disturb our journey and Kataras a big girl I'm sure she can handle this problem by herself" sokka agreed.

I could tell atuzo was really pissed because his face was bright red with anger, but he knew that this option was better so he nodded and helped pack everything on appa.


End file.
